Löwentränen
by SevMine
Summary: Simba wurde seit jeher zum Helden gemacht, der gute Junge, derjenige, der den Bösen Scar besiegte. Aber was ist, wenn Scar niemals böse war? In dieser Geschichte geht es darum, wie Scar an die Macht kam, warum Zira verbannt wurde und warum Kopa verschwand. (Übersetzung!)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören Walt Disney. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld. Das ist die offizielle Übersetzung der englischen Fanfiction-Geschichte „Lion Tears" von pokedoom97, welche ihr auch hier auf finden könnt. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen. _J

_Zira_

Ich wachte auf, als Scar hereingestürmt kam. Er hatte schon wieder eine seiner schlechten Launen. Was war diesmal passiert? Scar war schon seit Jahren König des Geweihten Lands, aber das Geweihte Land hatte sich verschlechtert und war schon fast ein Ödland geworden.

„Warum bin ich jemals hierher gekommen!", murmelte er zu sich selbst. Wütend stieß er einen Stein gegen die Höhlenwand. Ich streckte meine Pfoten, bewegte jedes einzelne Gelenk und stand langsam auf. Scars schlug mit seinem Schwanz und drehte sich um. Seine wunderschönen grünen Augen sahen in meine. Kummer und Bedauern zeichneten sein Gesicht.

„Zira, ich muss mit dir reden!" Sein normal warmes und liebevolles Gesicht wurde durch ein Gesicht voller Qualen ersetzt. Er sah wie ein komplett anderer Löwe aus, als der den ich kannte.

„Scar, was ist das Problem?", fragte ich ihn leise.

„Komm mit." Er trat aus dem Höhlenausgang heraus. Ich streckte meinen geschwollenen Bauch und folgte seinen schmerzgefüllten Schritten. Das kleine Bündel in meinem Bauch protestierte und trat, als ich meinen schwangeren Körper nach draußen bewegte. Er führte mich einen Weg zur Spitze des Königfelsens nach oben und wies auf das Land, das vor uns lag. Ich hatte die Höhle seit einer Woche nicht mehr verlassen und das, was ich jetzt sah ließ mich nach Luft schnappen. Wie konnte das passieren?!

Der Himmel hatte sich in ein kaltes, eisernes grau verwandelt, wie auch das Land. Jeder turmhohe, grüne Baum, den ich einst kannte, war in sich zusammengeschrumpft und starb. Die Flüsse hatten sich von dem wunderschönen Wasserfall in ein dreckiges, braunes Rinnsal verwandelt. Keine Tiere wanderten auf den leeren Flächen herum, es lagen dort nur Knochen von anderen. Geier drehten ihre Kreise und Löwinnen zogen hoffnungslos über die Ebenen und suchten nach irgendetwas essbaren, während Hyänen kicherten, als würden sie ein Junges um ein Sandloch verfolgen. Das war nicht der Ort, den ich einst kannte.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld, Zira", sprach er leise, als er über sein Königreich sah.

„Scar, du kannst dir nicht die Schuld für all das geben. Wir wussten alle, dass dies ein schwerer Sommer werden würde, bevor du an die Macht kamst. Für nichts, was du gemacht hast, kannst du dich schämen", sagte ich beruhigend.

„Doch ich kann etwas dafür. Es ist _mein_ Fehler, Zira. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert, i-ich dachte, ich würde das richtige tun… aber es war falsch… so falsch." Er senkte beschämt seinen braunen Kopf.

„Scar, worüber redest du?", fragte ich. Mit eingefallenen Augen drehte er mir den Rücken zu und ging vorwärts zu einem großen, tiefen Loch in der Felswand. Ich tapste geduldig hinter ihm her. Er saß mit abgewandtem Gesicht von mir weg, als wenn er es nicht ertragen könnte mich anzusehen. Ich setzte mich absichtlich neben ihn und sah auf meine Pfoten.

„Bitte sag mir, was falsch war, Scar", murmelte ich in sein Fell. Er machte einen tiefen Seufzer und sah mich an.

„Als ich noch ein Junges war, stand ich immer im Schatten meines Bruders. Er stahl mir alles; Essen, Wasser, Aufmerksamkeit, einfach alles. Das ist der Grund, warum ich so dünn und dürr war, während er mit jedem Tag stärker wurde.

Eines Tages wollte ich mich selbst beweisen… Ich ging zum Elefantenfriedhof, ein Platz, der so gefährlich war, dass noch nicht einmal mein Vater sich dorthin traute. In meinen Gedanken, war alles perfekt. Ich dachte, wenn ich beweisen würde, dass ich mutiger als Mufasa wäre, würden sie mich als nächster in der Reihe krönen oder mich mehr respektieren, als vorher. Als ich dort ankam sah ich das Ding, dass die anderen Löwen so verängstigte. Ein grober Löwe, der Jikel hieß, lebte dort zwischen den toten Körpern. Jikel wurde ins Exil geschickt nachdem seine Gefährtin geworfen hatte. Die Jungen waren nicht seine eigenen gewesen und so tötete er sie… und ihre Mutter. Mein Vater hatte ihn ins Schattenland verbannt, wütend, weil Jikel einen männlichen Löwen attackierte und floh. Er ist bestimmt noch irgendwo dort draußen, wenn wir nach ihm suchen würden. Jikel hatte geschworen sich an meinem Vater zu rächen und was auch immer zu tun, um ihn zu vernichten… und dann sah er mich." Ich stand da, hörte starr der Geschichte zu; ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte.

„Ich rannte, aber er war schneller. Ich sprang, aber er sprang weiter. Bei allem was ich tat stoppte er mich. Letztendlich hatte er mich in die Enge getrieben. Jikel kratzte mich mit der gefühlten Stärke von zwanzig Löwen. Er traf mich direkt am Auge:" Scar nickte zur gezackten, rosanen Narbe, die über sein linkes Auge lief.

„Ich hatte so viel Blut verloren, als ich gegen ihn kämpfte, dass ich fiel. Er knurrte und zog mich zu sich ran, um mich zu töten. Ich wusste, dass dies das Ende war. Alles, woran ich denken konnte war, ob sich irgendjemand sorgen um mich machen würde, wenn sie merkten, dass ich weg war. Er stieß einen triumphierendes knurren aus und war dabei das zu beenden, was er angefangen hatte, als ein lautes bellen klar als Echo zu hören war. Drei Hyänen sprangen vom Felsvorsprung über mir und attackierten ihn mit so viel Kraft, wie sie aufbringen konnten. Irgendwie fand ich die Kraft aufzustehen und kroch weg. Ich fühlte mich, als wenn ich wieder stürzen könnte und versteckte mich in einem der grauen Knochen. Der Geruch des Blutes hatte mir meine Löwenstärke zurückgebracht, doch ich konnte nicht klar denken. Die Kampfgeräusche hörten auf; ich hörte Pfotenschritte aus dem Nebel kommen. Ich wusste nicht, ob die Hyänen gewonnen hatten oder ob sich Jikel gleich aus dem Nebel lösen würde, um das zu beenden, was er angefangen hatte. Als die Hyänen kamen wusste ich nicht, ob ich dankbar oder ängstlich sein sollte. Der größte von ihnen wollte wissen, warum ich mich auf ihrem Territorium befand. Ich erzählte ihnen, wer ich war und sie waren sehr interessiert, als sie erfuhren, dass ich der Sohn des Königs war. Sie machten mir ein Angebot; wenn ich ihnen Essen bringen würde, würden sie auch etwas für mich machen. Ich willigte ein. Als ich zum Königsfelsen zurückkehrt war, war mein Vater besorgt um mich, doch natürlich wurde ich nicht gekrönt und Mufasa war es egal, dass ich beinahe gestorben war. Er dachte, dass ich nur zum Wasserloch gegangen war und mich nun wichtig machen würde. Er dachte, dass ich die Narbe bekommen hatte, als ich zu nah an einem Felsen beim Wasser gestolpert war.

Also ging ich alle paar Tage zum Friedhof, um ihnen Futter zu bringen. Irgendwann wurden sie alt und fragten mich, ob ich auch ihren Söhnen Futter bringen würde. Es schien mir vernünftig genug und so tat ich es. Das ging so weiter, bis zur Herschaft meines Bruders, als sie… jedoch erst als Simba geboren war, eine neue Idee hatten. Sie wollten, dass ich Simba davon _überzeugen_ sollte zum Elefantenfriedhof zu gehen, in der Hoffnung Mufasa anzulocken. Sie dachten, wenn sie die beiden töten würden, würde ich zum König gekrönt werden und sie könnten am Königsfelsen leben. Sie wollten mit den Löwen gleichgestellt sein und neben uns herrschen. Früher an diesem Tag hatte ich einen riesigen Streit mit Mufasa und war so voller Hass auf ihn, dass ich einwilligte." Ich konnte das Bedauern in seinen Augen sehen, als er sprach, doch ich war zu betäubt um mich zu bewegen.

„Also erzählte ich Simba von einem Platz, zu dem nur die mutigsten Löwen gingen und sagte ihm, dass er der mutigste Löwe des Königsfelsens wäre, wenn er dort hin ginge. Deshalb ging er dorthin. Was ich allerdings nicht erwartet hatte war, dass er seine kleine Freundin Nala und Zazu mitnahm. Die Hyänen hatten die drei an derselben Stelle in die Enge getrieben, an der auch ich vor so vielen Jahren attackiert wurde und versuchten sie zu töten. Sie hätten vielleicht Erfolg gehabt, wäre nicht Mufasa aufgetaucht. Sie versuchten ihn zu töten, aber sie wurden vertrieben. Immer noch voller Boshaftigkeit, erdachte ich einen neuen Plan… einen Plan, den ich bis heute noch bereue. Die Hyänen würden eine riesige Herde, die sich über der Schlucht versammelt hatte aufschrecken und ich würde Simba dazu bringen in der Schlucht sein „Brüllen" zu üben. Er würde „brüllen" und das aufschrecken würde beginnen. Simba würde, denken, dass er die Herde in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Ich würde Mufasa zur Schlucht bringen, um Simba zu retten… und es funktionierte.

Simba hing an einem Baum und Mufasa sprang um ihn zu retten. Er brachte Simba auf einen kleinen Felsvorsprung; er selbst musste an einer anderen Stelle den Felsen raufklettern… ich… ich wartete am Ende der Felswand auf ihn… er sah mich… ich war einfach so voller Hass… ich…ich", Scars Stimme stockte. Ich sah in sein Gesicht und sah, wie eine glitzernde Träne seine Narbe hinunterlief und auf den Boden fiel. Ich schmiegte mich wieder an ihn, als eine weitere Träne sein Gesicht hinunter rann.

„Er bat mich, ihm zu helfen… und ich täuschte meine Hilfe vor. Ich packte seine Pfoten und wisperte ihm zu… ‚Lang lebe der König' und ich…ich warf ihn in seinen Tod… die Herde trat ihn tot." Ich konnte nicht sprechen. Selbst wenn ich könnte, was hätte ich sagen können?

„Ich pirschte mich an ihn heran, um ihn mir genauer anzusehen und hörte das Geräusch, das ich bis zu meinem Tod nie mehr vergessen werde. Es war Simba. Er weinte und bat seinen Vater aufzuwachen. Zu dieser Zeit dachte ich nicht darüber nach, aber jetzt sucht es mich heim und wird mich _für immer_ verfolgen. Ich kam um die Ecke, als ich Simba sah, der behutsam den Körper seines Vaters schüttelte und ihn bat aufzuwachen… ich fühlte nichts… dann schrie er um Hilfe. Verzweifelt rannte er herum und rief nach jemand, irgendjemanden, der ihm helfen würde. Das war als mir alles klar wurde. Er saß einfach da und weinte. Das war, als ich zu ihm ging. Mit keinem Mitleid erklärte ich ihm, dass der König tot war… und, dass das alles seine Schuld war. Er fragte mich, was er jetzt tun sollte und ich riet ihm zu rennen, weit weg zu rennen und niemals zurückzukehren. Und das tat er. Er rannte so schnell, wie ein Junges nur rennen kann. Dann tauchten die Hyänen an meiner Seite auf. Ich fühlte nichts, als ich ihnen sagte, ihn zu töten. Ich befahl ihnen ein unschuldiges Junge zu töten. Und sie taten es. Sie tauchten in der Schlucht auf und verfolgten ihn bis zu einem Dickicht. Nach einer Weile kamen sie zurück und sagten mir, dass sie es getan hätten." Scar brach schüttelnd auf dem Boden zusammen. Ich wollte ihn trösten, aber ich fühlte mich, als würde ich ihn nicht mehr kennen.

„Ich kehrte zum Königsfelsen mit dem Körper von Mufasa zurück um meinen Preis zu fordern. Ich war König. Ich log euch alle an, sagte euch, dass es ein Unfall war und ließ diese Köter auf euch los", er fauchte die letzten Worte.

„Diese dreckigen Kreaturen, die ich auf diesem Land laufen ließ, unserem Land, haben es zerstört. Sie haben alles gefressen. Die Tiere, die überlebten sind geflohen. Die Pflanzen sind wegen den Abfällen der Hyänen gestorben und weil es nicht mehr regnet", sagte er wütend.

„Ich habe eigenhändig den Ewigen Kreis zerstört!" Scars Krallen kratzten den Stein unterhalb ihm. Ich begann sein Ohr beruhigend abzulecken. Meine Zunge fuhr über sein weiches Fell, strich über den Platz, den er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gepflegt hatte.

„Ich habe… meinen Bruder getötet." Seine Stimme war in seinen Gedanken gefangen, als immer mehr Tränen über seine Wangen rannen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er weiß, dass es nicht dein Fehler war. Wenn diese verfluchten Hyänen nicht gewesen wären, hättest du es nicht getan." Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber meine Wort stießen auf taube Ohren.

„Ich hasste ihn, doch ich wollte nie, dass er so stirbt. Ich bin ein Monster. Wenn Mufasa noch hier wäre, würde das Geweihte Lang gedeihen. König zu sein war es nicht wert."

„Wenn du diesen Kötern nichts schuldig wärst, hättest du der größte König, den dieses Land jemals gesehen hat, sein können. Du wärst zehnmal besser, als Mufasa es war. Scar, du hast versucht das richtige zu tun, als du den Hyänen erlaubt hast hier zu leben, doch sie haben ihre Rechte missbraucht und nun ist es an der Zeit für dich ein König zu sein und sich bewusst zu werden, was getan werden muss." Er saß da und blinzelte mich an.

„Wann bist du so weise geworden Zira?" Er drückte seinen Körper an mich. Ein winziger Tritt aus meinem Bauch ließ uns aufschrecken. Eine winzig, kleine Pfote war durch meinen Bauch zu sehen. Scars Gesicht wurde weich und verwandelte sich wieder in den liebenden Blick des Löwens, den ich liebte, als er meinen Bauch liebkoste.

„Wie sollen wir es nennen?", fragte ich ihn und er dachte kurz angestrengt nach.

„Wenn es ein Junge wird… Kovu", entschied Scar.

„Was ist wenn es ein Mädchen wird?"

„… das darfst du entscheiden." Seine grünen Augen glänzten. Ich streckte mich bevor ich langsam aufstand. Scar sah aus, als würde ein gewaltiges Gewicht seine Schultern nach oben ziehen, als er mich zurück in die Kinderstube brachte. Ein nerviges, gejaultes Echo hörte man in der Landschaft, als ich den Höhleneingang betrat. Zorn blitzte in Scars Augen auf bevor er sich zu mir umdrehte und unsere Blicke sich trafen.

„Ich muss gehen. Ich muss mich noch dringend um eine Angelegenheit kümmern." Er leckte mich zwischen den Augen und verließ dann die Kinderstube. Ich sah ihm zu, wie er weg ging, bevor ich mich in meinem Nest niederließ. Vitanni rührte sich, als ich seufzte und begann hungrig zu miauen. Ich schubste sie leicht mit meiner Nase zu meinem Bauch und begann angestrengt nachzudenken. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass Simbas Tot ein Unfall gewesen war. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass jemand grausam genug sein könnte um absichtlich einem Jungen Leid zu zufügen, aber jetzt ist mein Gefährte für den Tod eines Junges verantwortlich. Und nicht nur irgendeinem Jungen, sondern seinem eigenem Verwandten. Meine Gefühle waren durcheinander. Wie konnte ich mich in einen Löwen verlieben, der seine eigene Familie getötet hatte um König zu werden? Vitanni knetete hungrig meinen weichen Bauch, das kleine dunkelbraune Junge, das nicht größer als meine eigene Pfote war. Ich lächelte das kleine Bündel an. Nuka lag schnarchend in einer Ecke der Höhle, er war jetzt groß genug um die Höhle zu verlassen, blieb jedoch seit einigen Tagen, um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sein grauer Pelz verschmolz fast mit dem Felsen hinter ihm. Was auch immer passieren wird, Scar ist der Vater dieser Jungen und mein Gefährte. Ich werde ihn immer lieben, auch wenn er eine dunkle Vergangenheit hat. Ich lehnte mich zurück und war schon fast eingeschlafen, als ein wütendes Echo durch das Geweihte Land hallte. War das Scar?


	2. Chapter 2

_Scar_

Scar stürmte aus der Höhle heraus um Zira in Ruhe ihr Junges stillen zu lassen. Dieses Wetter war verdammt wichtig! Einer von den Hyänen, Banzai, wartete schon am Fuße des Felsens auf ihn.

„Grüße, Chef", sagte er laut.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder Banzai?", fragte Scar ungeduldig.

„Eine von den Löwinnen will dich sprechen", sagte Banzai mit einem höhnischen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Schick sie her", seufzte Scar. Banzai trabte weg und ärgerte sich lauthals über diejenige, die auf ihn wartete. Scar wünschte sich nur einen Tag, nur einen, an dem niemand die Welt von ihm verlangte und seine Nerven an den Rand des Abgrunds trieb. Als er auf Banzai wartete schweifte sein Blick über das Königreich – sein Königreich. Die ganze Verwüstung des Landes war widerlich. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich sein Land ansah, wuchs sein Hass für diese braunen Köter mehr und mehr. Aber er konnte den anderen nichts erzählen, aber Zira, na ja, er konnte ihr nicht alles erzählen. An dem Tag, als die Hyänen hier ankamen waren sie hundert und nahmen alles. Da waren einfach zu viele von ihnen. Wenn Scar versucht hätte ihnen zu sagen, dass sie verschwinden sollen, wäre er viel zu überfordert gewesen und vielleicht sogar getötet worden.

Banzai kam zurück und eine Löwin folgte ihm. Scar brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sie zu erkennen. Sarafina stand vor ihm, das Fell hing ihr schlaff am Körper, Knochen zeichneten sich unter ihrer Haut ab und ihre Augen waren trüb und leblos. Sie war kaum noch die Löwin, die sie sein sollte.

„Scar." Sie verneigte ihren Kopf.

„Sarafina", antwortete er und starrte immer noch auf ihren skeletartigen Körper.

„Ich dachte du solltest wissen, dass… nun ja… es geht um Nala", sagte sie weich.

„Nala?", fragte Scar verwirrt. Was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder gemacht?

„Ja, also… Nala ist schon seit fast einer Woche verschwunden. Sie sagte uns, dass sie hinter dem Geweihten Land jagen geht, aber… sie ist bis jetzt nicht zurückgekehrt." Sie senkte den Kopf.

„Habt ihr Gruppen losgeschickt, um sie zu suchen?", fragte Scar.

„Ja, aber wir haben keine Spur von ihr gefunden", antwortete Sarafina. Scars Schwanz schnippte. _Nun ja, was erwartest du jetzt von mir, dass ich tue?_

„Vielleicht ist sie jetzt eine Einzelgängerin und hat uns verlassen, so wie es auch ein paar Tiere gemacht haben", legte Scar ihr Nahe. Er wusste, was er sagte war schroff, aber ehrlich, was könnte er tun, was nicht schon getan war?

„Nein, das würde sie nicht tun… nicht, ohne es mir zu sagen… Ich weiß, dass sie irgendwo da draußen ist, ich weiß nur nicht wo. Gibt es irgendetwas, das du tun kannst?", bettelte sie verzweifelt.

„Ich werde Zazu auf eine Streife schicken um zu sehen, ob er etwas findet. Etwas anderes, was ich tun kann ist den Löwen zu sagen, dass sie ihre Augen offen halten sollen. Ich werde es ihnen später sagen", sagte Scar. Sie starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden an bevor sie ihren Kopf verneigte.

„Danke Scar." Sie drehte sich um und ging weg, aber nicht bevor Scar einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht erhaschte. Scar kannte diesen Blick. Es war der wenn-Mufasa-hier-wäre-wäre-alles-besser-Blick. Scar musste ein Knurren unterdrücken als er in seine Höhle lief. Er brauchte jetzt Ruhe, mehr als sonst, weil er sich sicher war sonst umzuknicken. Er war gerade dabei den Eingang der Höhle zu betreten, als er das Kichern einer Hyäne von drinnen hörte.

„Oh, was denn nun schon wieder?", murmelte Scar, als er die Höhle betrat. Die beiden Hyänen, Shenzi und Ed, kicherten als sie Zazu mit ihren harten Pfoten hin und her stießen.

„Shenzi, was ist das?", fragte Scar und fühlte sich plötzlich alt und müde.

„Dieses Federhirn hat mich direkt in mein verdammtes Auge gepickt, Eds Nase gekratzt und eins von den Welpen attackiert", knurrte sie den Vogel an.

„Nun vielleicht wenn ihr Fellbälle nicht auf mir herumgekaut hättet, hätte ich nicht auf solch _drastische_ Maßnahmen zurückgreifen müssen", sagte Zazu wichtigtuerisch. Scar seufzte gereizt.

„Ich versuche hier eine artübergreifende Harmonie zu schaffen und hier laut herumzuschreien, Zazu, hilft mir dabei sicherlich nicht… legt ihn zurück in den Rippenkäfig." Scar wies mit seinem Kopf zum gegenüberliegenden Skelett in der Ecke der Höhle.

„Aber gerne", sagte Shenzi und schnappte mit ihren Pfoten nach dem Nashornvogel. Er kreischte und schlug hektisch mit den Flügeln. Shenzi zupfte ihn am Schwanz aus der Luft und warf ihn in den Rippenkäfig. Ed schob den Stein über das Loch, so dass er nicht mehr heraus konnte und lachte dümmlich.

„Ihre Majestät, ich wurde wie ein Objekt auf diese Weise benutzt! Ich bin kein Kauspielzeug!" Zazu klopfte sich den Staub von seinen Federn.

„Nun, vielleicht hätte ich das tun müssen, wenn du getan hättest was ich gesagt habe", knurrte Scar.

„Das wäre niemals passiert, wenn Mufasa noch hier wäre", murmelte Zazu. Scars Geduldsfaden riss.

„Was hast du gesagt?", knurrte er den Vogel an.

„I-I-Ich habe nichts gesagt, Hoheit. I-I-Ich würde niemals daran denken etwas über-" Scar schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich dachte, dass ich dir gesagt hatte nicht in meiner Gegenwart über meinen Bruder zu reden. _Ich_ bin der König. Verstehst du das? ICH BIN DER KÖNIG!" Der wütende Scar brüllte diese Worte und Zazu wich im Käfig vor ihm zurück.

„Ja Hoheit, sie sind der König…" Er ging unter dem eisigen Blicken von Scar weg. Scar drehte sich weg und stürmte aus seiner Höhle, dicht gefolgt von den beiden Hyänen. Mein Gott, warum konnten sie nicht jemand _anderen_ nerven? Sie folgten ihm bis zum Fuß des Hügels.

„Was wollt ihr denn _jetzt_?", schrie er sie fast an.

„Scar wo ist das Essen? Wir haben schon seit Tagen nichts gegessen. Die Löwinnen haben nichts mitgebracht und wir sind am verhungern!", erklärte Shenzi. Selbst mit dem Zorn fühlte Scar den überwältigenden Schmerz des Hungers, den er versucht hatte für gefühlte Tage zu ignorieren. Das glaubte er jetzt zumindest. Wann immer es etwas zu Essen gab hatte er das meiste von seinem Anteil Nuka und Zira gegeben. Aber die Löwinnen hatten schon seit einigen Tagen kein Essen mehr gebracht. Das war unakzeptabel!

„Ich kümmere mich darum." Scar lief an dem flachen Stein herum und versuchte die Löwen zusammenzurufen. Er sah nach unten auf den Boden unter sich. Hunderte von Hyänen lagen träge herum und kauten auf alten Knochen, schon längst verstorbener Tiere herum. In der Mitte von all dem befand sich eine kleine Gruppe von Löwinnen, die die braunen Hunde wütend anstarrten.

„SARABI!", rief Scar quer über das Feld. Die Hyänen traten beiseite und erlaubten der alten Löwin vorbeizulaufen. Sarabi schritt auf Scar zu, den Kopf voller Würde erhoben, selbst als die Hyänen nach ihren Fersen schnappten.

„Ja Scar?", fragte sie cool.

„Wo sind deine Löwinnen? Sie bringen keine Beute mehr nach Hause!" Scar begann auf und ab zu laufen. Sarabi schritt auf Scar zu, den Kopf voller Stolz erhoben.

„Scar, es gibt keine Beute. Die Herden sind weitergezogen", sagte sie immer noch in diesem stolzen Ton, als wäre sie zu stolz um ihn richtig anzusehen. Scar starrte sie an, als sie sich ein Stück bewegte.

„Nein, ihr gebt euch nicht genug Mühe!", beschuldigte er sie. Sarabi sah in schließlich mit ihren orangenen Augen an.

„Es ist vorbei. Es ist nichts mehr übrig", erklärte Sarabi ihm, als würde sie zu einem verwirrten Jungen sprechen. „Uns bleibt nur eine Wahl, wir müssen den Königsfelsen verlassen." Scar kannte die Wahrheit ihrer Worte, aber das machte ihn noch wütender. Sie würden nicht das Geweihte Land verlassen. Nicht so schnell, nachdem er sein Ziel erreicht hatte!

„Wir gehen nirgendwo hin!", schrie er und sah sie mit seinem eisigen Blick an.

„Dann hast du uns zum Tode verurteilt!", sagte sie scharf. Er wusste das, aber die Art wie sie es sagte, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Scars Zorn wuchs.

„So sei es dann!", knurrte er sie zurück an.

„Das kannst du nicht machen." Sarabi starrte ihn mit Ungläubigkeit in ihrem alternden Gesicht an.

„Ich bin der König. Ich kann machen, was immer ich will!" Scars Wut erreichte ihren Höhepunkt.

„Wärst du nur ein halb so guter König, wie Mufsas es war –", fauchte Sarabi. Scars Wut kochte über. Mit seiner massigen braunen Pfote schlug er nach der Löwin.

„ICH BIN ZEHNMAL SO GUT, WIE MUFASA ES WAR!" Seine Pfote traf sie. Scars Schlag war so stark, dass sie mehrere Schwanzlängen entfernt auf dem harten Steinboden aufschlug. Plötzlich zerschnitt ein Blitz den Himmel und in dem elektrischen Licht stand ein Löwe. Goldenes Fell lief über seine kräftigen Muskeln, eine rote Mähne umrahmte sein Gesicht, das einem sofort den Tod versprach. Der riesige Löwe sprang von dem Felsvorsprung und landete neben der gestürzten Löwin. Es… es kann nicht sein!

„Mufasa?"

* * *

Mein Besonderer Dank gilt pokedoom97, die die Autorin dieser Geschichte ist und mir erlaubt hat diese zu übersetzten.

* * *

_Über ein paar kleine Reviews würde ich mich freuen ;-)_

_LG _

_SevMine_


	3. Chapter 3

_Scar_

„Nein, du bist tot." Scar wich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Der goldene Löwe sah wie eine Art Racheengel aus, so wie er leuchtete. Er stürzte nach unten, um an der Löwin zu schnüffeln, die Scar auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Er schnüffelte liebevoll an der Seite der Löwin. Sarabi blinzelte benommen und sah den Löwen an, der über ihr stand.

„Mufasa?", fragte sie schwach. Der Löwe lächelte sie traurig an.

„Nein. Ich bin's", sagte er langsam. Wiedererkennung leuchtete in Sarabis Augen.

„Simba? Du lebst! Wie ist das möglich?" Sie sah zu ihrem Sohn hoch.

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Ich bin zuhause." Er rieb seine Schnauze über das Gesicht seiner Mutter, als wolle er ihr klarmachen, dass er wirklich hier war und nicht nur eine Einbildung von ihr. Kalte Angst schoss durch Scar, wie Pfoten, die über seine Brust kratzten.

„Simba?" Er konnte den Löwen, den er töten wollte, seine Angst nicht zeigen. Er lächelte breit, als er seinen Neffen ansah.

„Simba! Oh, was für eine freudige Überraschung du… lebst noch." Ohne es zu wollen blickte er kurz nach oben zu den drei Hyänen, die das ganze geplant hatten. Sie schluckten laut und wichen in die Schatten zurück. Simbas Gesicht verwandelte sich in puren Hass, als er auf Scar zulief, die Krallen schimmerten.

„Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dich nicht in Stücke reißen sollte", knurrte er, als er näher kam. Mehr Blitze zuckten über den Himmel, als Scar vor seinem Verwandten zurückwich.

„Oh Simba, das musst du verstehen. Die überwältigenden Pflichten eines Königs…" Etwas Wahres steckte hinter seinen Worten, aber das wurde durch die eindeutige Angst in seinen Augen verdunkelt. Simba funkelte ihn an.

„…sind nicht länger die deinen. Danke ab Scar." Simbas Zähne glänzten gefährlich, als er sprach. Wer denkt er, was er ist! Scar setzte seine aufgesetzte Höflichkeit zum massiven Biest fort, als er versuchte einen Weg zu finden, um dem ganzen zu entfliehen.

„Oh, ja nun, mit Freuden, natürlich…" Eine Idee erschien plötzlich in Scars Kopf. „Es gibt da aber ein klitzekleines Problem. Sieh nach oben." Scar wies mit einer seiner langen schwarzen Pfoten auf die Horden von geifernden, sabbernden Hyänen über ihnen, die darauf warteten ihre Zähne ins Fell zu stoßen.

„Sie halten _mich_ für den König." Er fasste sich mit einer Pfote ans Herz. Hinter ihnen hörten sie eine Stimme.

„Wir aber nicht." Es war Nala, die Löwin, die vermisst wurde mit über der Hälfte von den anderen Löwinnen hinter ihr und fixierte Scar mit einem finsteren Blick. „Simba ist der wahre König." Simba drehte seinen Kopf zurück zu Scar und sprach wieder.

„Du hast die Wahl, Scar. Entweder dankst du ab oder du kämpfst", knurrte er. Das unverschämte Kind braucht die Löwinnen um sich für ihn einzusetzen, als es selbst zu tun! Nun, dachte Scar, was wäre wenn sie sich gegen ihn wenden würden! Es war Zeit für Scar die „Daddy-Karte" zu ziehen.

„Oh, muss es immer in Gewalt enden? Ich wäre ungern für den Tod eines Familienmitglieds verantwortlich… Meinst du nicht auch Simba?" Scar grinste leicht. Da war ein wenig Wahrheit, die sich hinter Scars Worten versteckte. Er hasste es verantwortlich für Mufasas Tod zu sein, aber er verdrehte die Worte, verzerrte ihre wahre Bedeutung, damit sie ihm halfen.

„Dieses Mal falle ich nicht darauf rein, Scar." Simba versuchte das zu vermeiden, was kommen würde. „Das habe ich hinter mir gelassen." _Ich habe dich fast dort, wo ich dich haben will._

„Aber was ist mit deinen treuen Untertanen? Ob _sie_ es hinter sich gelassen haben?" Er sah Nala und Sarabi direkt an, als er sprach. Verwirrung tauchte auf Nalas ehemals wütendem Gesicht auf.

„Simba, wovon redet er überhaupt?", fragte Nala ihn. Ja.

„Aha, dein kleines Geheimnis hast du also für dich behalten. Los Simba, jetzt kannst du es ihnen endlich beibringen." Scar drehte seinen Rücken Simba zu und sah die Löwinnen an. Das verlief alles genauso, wie er es geplant hatte.

„Sag ihnen wer für den Tod von Mufasa verantwortlich ist!", grinste er Simba an. Schock breitete sich auf den Gesichtern der Löwinnen neben ihm aus, als sie Simba ansahen. Für einige lange Sekunden war er still. Dann sprach Simba und seine ganze mutige Fassade schwankte.

„Ich bin es." Schuldig trat er nach vorne. _Ja! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! __Jetzt habe ich dich, du kleiner Bastard! _Sarabis Gesicht fiel ein, als sie ihren Sohn ansah. Sie trat nach vorne, ihre Augen waren geweitet.

„Das ist nicht wahr." Simba wich vor seiner Mutter weg. Trauer füllte Sarabis Gesicht. „Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Simbas Mut, seine Tapferkeit, alles was er benutzt hatte um ihn groß und mächtig wirken zu lassen fiel von ihm ab, ließ ihn als kleines Junges wieder zurück, als er seine Mutter ansah.

„Es ist wahr." Scham durchflutete Simba, als er sich wegdrehte. _HAHAHA JA! ES FUNKTIONIERT!_

„Seht ihr? Er gibt es zu. Mörder!" Ein Blitz explodierte hinter Scar, als er jede Silbe mit Beschuldigungen füllte.

„Nein! Es war keine Absicht!", bestritt Simba.

„Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre Mufasa noch am Leben. Deinetwegen ist er tot!" In dieser flüchtigen Sekunde redete Scar nicht länger zu Simba. Er ließ seinen eigenen Selbsthass wachsen und zwang ihn Simba auf.

„Willst du das leugnen?"

„Nein…" Das hasserfüllte Funkeln begann wieder in Simbas Augen aufzutauchen

„Dann bist du schuldig!" Wieder sprach Scar mehr über sich, als über Simba. Aber das stoppte ihn nicht, es machte ihn nur mehr glaubhafter.

„Nein, ich bin kein Mörder!" Der Schmerz in Simbas Stimme war fast unerträglich… fast. Scar begann Simba auf die Achse des Felsens zu schubsen, ein neuer Plan formte sich in seinem Kopf. Ein anderer Plan, den er wahrscheinlich später bereuen würde, aber darum würde er sich später kümmern _nachdem_ er das beendet hatte. Er schürte seine Wut mit jedem Schritt mit dem er Simba zum Rand trieb.

„Oh Simba, was hast du wieder angestellt? Aber Papi kann dich dieses Mal nicht mehr retten." Die Hyänen begannen sich hinter Scar in einer Reihe zu formatieren, eine undurchdringliche Reihe aus kichernden Kötern. „Und jetzt weiß auch jeder WARUM!"

Scar spie die letzte Silbe Simba zu und der goldene Fuß des Löwens rutschte ab. Da schlugen einige Blitze in das Gestrüpp unter dem Königsfelsen und entzündeten es. Simbas Körper rutschte über den Rand und nur noch seine Pfoten hielten ihn davon ab in das tosende Feuer zu stürzen. Nalas Stimme rief Simbas Namen, aber Scar interessierte das nicht. Alles, was ihn interessierte war die hin- und herrutschende Figur von seinem Neffen, die über dem Rand hing. Scar hatte ein Déjà-vu, als er sich an seinem Bruder in derselben Szene erinnerte. Ohne Gefühle und ohne Erbarmen begann er den Löwen zu verspotten.

„Wo habe ich das bloß schon mal gesehen? Hmmm, das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Augenblick…" Scar sprach absichtlich langsam, als er Simbas Pfoten über den Felsen kratzen sah, um halt zu finden.

„Oh, ja. Ich erinnere mich. Genauso sah dein Vater nämlich kurz vor seinem Tode aus." Dasselbe Gefühl von kühler Leere, wie damals, als er das Mufasa angetan hatte übermannte ihn. Scar wusste das es dasselbe Gefühl war, das man bei der Jagd auf Beute hatte. Kein Gefühl, kein zweiter Gedanke, nur Aktion und das Ergebnis. Und, genau wie bei der Jagd, fühlte Scar nichts für seine Beute. Scar fuhr seine schwarzen Krallen aus und versenkte sie in Simbas Vorderbeinen. Er brüllte schmererfüllt, als Scar seine Krallen tiefer in sein Fleisch grub. Scar beugte sich vor und lächelte vergnügt auf Simba herunter.

„Nun verrate ich dir _mein_ kleines Geheimnis…" Scar beugte seinen Kopf vor und flüsterte dem Todgeweihten ins Ohr. „Ich tötete Mufasa." Kurz bevor Scar Simba abschütteln konnte schrie Simba. Scar hatte die Stärke hinter dem goldenen Fell maßlos unterschätzt, als Simba irgendwie über die Klippenwand sprang und Scar auf den Boden drückte.

„MÖRDER!", schrie Simba in Scars überraschtes Gesicht. Gefühle fluteten als Angst in Scar zurück, realer als irgendwas, was er je gefühlt hatte, bevor er ihn angegriffen hatte.

„Nein Simba, bitte!", bettelte Scar. Simbas Zähne glitzerten bedrohlich, als er in sein Gesicht knurrte.

„Sag ihnen die Wahrheit!" Simbas Augen loderten auf.

„Die Wahrheit? Die Wahrheit liegt im Auge des Betra-" Eine große gelbe Pfote presste sich auf seine Kehle und schnitt ihm den Satz ab. Scar würgte unbeabsichtigt, als er Luft holte.

„Na gut." Simba drückte härter. „Na gut!... Ich hab's getan", sagte Scar in kaum mehr als einem Flüstern. Nicht dass er hätte lauter sprechen können mit der Pfote auf seiner Kehle! Simba fletschte seine Zähne.

„So dass sie dich hören", knurrte er. Zorn erfüllte Scar, als er in das Gesicht seines Verwandten blickte.

„Ich tötete Mufasa!", spukte Scar in sein Gesicht. Die Hyänen jaulten fröhlich, als sie sich im Einklang auf den Löwen über ihm stürzten. Die Löwinnen brüllten und tauchten in die Masse aus sich krümmenden grauen und braunen Fell. Das Gewicht wurde von Scars Körper genommen, mühsam richtete er sich auf und verschwand aus der Ziellinie, als Pfoten an seinem Kopf vorbeizischten. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Gefecht und machte eine Sicherheitspause an einer Felswand. Er hörte ein Jaulen des Schmerzes, als Simba den Hund schlug. Scar musste schnell verschwinden! Er flitzte zu der schattigen Seite des Weges, plante sich in seiner geheimen Höhle zu verstecken oder Zira zu warnen. ZIRA! Er hatte seine Gefährtin total vergessen. Und auch seine Jungen. Er rannte so schnell zur Kinderstube, wie der Blitz, der immer noch in den Boden einschlug. Das Geräusch eines weinenden Jungen wurde von der schwarzen Höhle zurückgeworfen. Scar schob seinen Kopf in die Höhle, um seine Gefährtin zu finden. Ihr Schwanz war schützend um ihre Tochter gelegt, die weinte und Nuka zitterte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen neben ihr.

„Scar, Gott sei Dank! Was passiert da draußen?" Zira sah zu ihm hoch mit ihren großen grünen Augen.

„Simba lebt. Er wird mich töten. Ein Feuer brennt unter dem Königsfelsen. Alle kämpfen… falls ich es nicht schaffe. Ich liebe dich, Zira. Ich liebe dich mehr, als du es dir je vorstellen kannst. Tränen blitzen in der Ecke von Scars Augen, aber er erlaubte ihnen nicht sein Gesicht herunter zu laufen. Zira dagegen lief eine einzelne Träne ihre Schnauze herunter.

„Wenn Simba dich auch nur mit einer Pfote berührt verspreche ich dir, dass ich ihn in Stücke reißen werde." Sie presste ihr Gesicht gegen meins.

„Er ist zu gefährlich, Zira. Wenn dir irgendwas zustoßen sollte, wäre ich am Boden zerstört. Bitte… sei in Sicherheit." Er rieb seinen Pelz an ihrem.

„Was ist los, Papi?", erklang Nukas kleine Stimme unterhalb ihm. Wie sollte er das dem Jungen erklären? Er war zwar fast ein Teenager, hatte aber immer noch die unschuldige Stimme eines Babys.

„Ich muss vielleicht für eine Weile weggehen, Nuka… also würdest du bitte ein guter Junge sein und auf deine Mutter für mich aufpassen?" Scar leckte seinen Kopf liebevoll. Nukas Augen glitzerten aufgeregt.

„Das werde ich!", sagte er stolz.

„Du bist ein guter Junge." Er berührte ihn mit seinem Schwanz am Ohr, als er weiterging um zu seiner kleinen Tochter zu gelangen. Vitanni hatte sich eingerollt, nur ein blasses blaues Auge sah ihn an, als er näher kam.

„Mein kostbares kleines Mädchen…" Er sah nach oben, um Tränen zu vermeiden, als Vitannis kleine Pfoten seine Nase berührten. „Auf Wiedersehen."

Somit raste Scar aus der Höhle ins Freie. Die Geräusche des Kampfes klangen immer noch in seinen Ohren, aber ein Geräusch fehlte. Seine Augen sahen zurück, nur um Simba zu sehen, der ihn direkt ansah. Er hatte die Hyänen abgewehrt und kam nun direkt auf ihn zu. Mit weit geöffneten Augen floh Scar den felsigen Abhang hoch. Flammen züngelten an den Seiten des Weges hoch, als Büsche und Bäume entzündeten. Scar konnte Simbas schnelle Pfotenschritte hinter sich hören. Es gab keinen Weg zur Höhle zu gelangen. Eine weitere Idee durchzuckte ihn. Direkt vor ihm war eine Plattform. Wenn sein Sprung gut zeitlich abgepasst war, könnte er es sicher dorthin schaffen. Scar rannte so schnell wie der Wind und sprang auf die Plattform zu über einen brennenden Busch und fand den Platz. Er rannte zum Rand, stoppte dann aber in seiner Bewegung. Ein Ozean aus Feuer hatte sich unter ihm gebildet, seine Hoffnung ging in einem tobenden Inferno unter. Dort gab es nur einen sicheren Platz, aber das war ein zu großes Risiko. Er drehte sich um und fand seinen Weg von Simba blockiert.

„Mörder", knurrte er.

„Simba, Simba, bitte! Bitte hab erbarmen. Ich flehe dich an", plädierte Scar. Simbas Gesicht zeigte keine Gefühle außer dem tiefen schwarzen Hass.

„Du verdienst es nicht am Leben zu bleiben!", sagte er cool. Scar fühlte, wie ihn völligen Schrecken verzerrte. Verzweifelt durchsuchte er seine Gedanken, um einen Weg zu finden, der ihn von dort wegführte.

„Aber, Simba, ich gehör doch zur… Familie." Das würde nicht funktionieren. Scar wurde das schnell klar. Simba würde nicht bei der Tötung eines Familienmitglieds brüllen. Es gab nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit. Keine Lügen mehr, kein Verstecken mehr, Scars einzige, absehbare Möglichkeit war ihm einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen und zu hoffen, dass er ihm glaubte.

„Die wahren Feinde sind die Hyänen! Es ist alles ihre Schuld. Es war ihre Idee!" Scar versuchte verzweifelt sich glaubhaft anzuhören als verzweifelt jemand schuldigen zu suchen.

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Du hast mir mein ganzes Leben lang nur Lügen erzählt." Simba stakste langsam auf ihn zu. Kalter Hass glitzerte in seinen Augen. Scar duckte sich unwillkürlich tiefer, was ihn unterwürfig aussehen ließ.

„Was hast du nur vor? Du wirst doch deinen eigenen Onkel nicht töten." Scar hoffte, dass seine Worte wahr waren. Simba sah ihn mit demselben felsenfesten Ausdruck an.

„Nein, Scar. Ich bin nicht wie du." Simba sah auf ihn herunter. Bittersüße Erleichterung flutete durch Scar wie ein Tsunami.

„Oh Simba, Dankeschön. Du bist zu gütig. Ich mach's wieder gut. Ich versprech's. Sag mir, wie ich's dir beweisen soll. Sag's mir, ich tu alles", stammelte Scar.

„Lauf." Scars Gesicht füllte sich mit Furcht. „Lauf weg Scar und komm NIE MEHR zurück." All das, alles was Simba ihm über seine Begnadigung gesagt hatte waren Lügen. Scar konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Simba hatte es niemals beabsichtigt Scar leben zu lassen. Er wollte, dass Scar ihm den Rücken zudrehte, damit er seine Arbeit beenden konnte.

„Ja… natürlich." Scar blickte Simba weiter in die Augen, als er sich um ihn schlich. Er musste einen Weg finden das zu gewinnen! Unvermittelt bemerkte Scar die glühende Asche von einem sterbenden Stock oder Ast nahe seinem Fuß. Er wusste genau, was er tun musste.

„Wie ihr wünscht… eure Majestät!" Scar fauchte, als er die heiße Asche auf Simba schleuderte. Simba schrie, als sie sein Gesicht und seine Augen bedeckte und ihn bösartig verbrannte. Seinen Vorteil nutzend brüllte Scar und schleuderte sich gegen Simba. Er biss ihm stark genug in den Nacken, um Blut zu schmecken. Sie walzten sich über den Boden, als Simba kämpfte, um aus Scars scharfen Fangzähnen zu fliehen. Für eine kurze Sekunde hing Simbas Kopf über dem Rand der Plattform. Simba stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und fiel ihn an. Er knurrte, bäumte sich auf und schlug seine rasiermesserscharfen Krallen nach Simbas Gesicht und seiner Mähne. Scar drängte Simba nach hinten und traf ihn noch mal, aber dieses Mal war Simba darauf vorbereitet. Simba brüllte und schmetterte seine Krallen über Scars Nase.

Scars seidige schwarze Mähne versperrte ihm für einen Moment die Sicht. Er schlug um sich um vielleicht etwas zu treffen. Scar lachte vor Freude, als er spürte, dass seine Krallen über Simbas Nacken kratzten. Das Gefühl von Blut, das seine rasiermesserscharfen Krallen herunter rannte war wunderbar. Mit einem weiteren kraftvollen Schlag ließ Scar ihn nach hinten fliegen. Simba fiel auf seinen Rücken und sein Kopf knackte wundervoll, als er gegen den Felsen geschleudert wurde. Simba lag dort benommen, seine verwundbare Kehle und sein Bauch lagen ungeschützt da. _Das wird es beenden!_

Scar sprang durch das Feuer, Krallen und Zähne ausgefahren, bereit für den letzten Schlag. Simbas Gesicht war zu etwas unerkennbaren verzerrt. Seine starken Hinterbeine stießen in Scars Bauch und ließen ihn weiter vorwärts fliegen. Zu spät erkannte er, dass sie am Rand waren. Simba stieß Scar über seinen Kopf und plötzlich fiel er. Luft zischte an Scar vorbei, als er fiel. Scar schlug gegen die harte steinige Wand auf seinem Weg nach unten, was bewirkten würde, dass er ins Feuer rollte. Scar schloss seine Augen und wartete auf den letzten Schlag. **_Klatsch._** Er war auf dem Felsen aufgekommen, wo kein Feuer brannte. Heftiger Schmerz flackerte in sein Bewusstsein, als Scar seinen Kopf hob und die unglaubliche Hitze des Feuers spürte. Es schwall um ihn an und sandte Turmhohe Rauchsäulen in den schwarzen Himmel. Scar stand langsam auf und blinzelte. Dunkle Schatten bewegten sich hinter der Wand aus Flammen. Shenzi, Banzai und Ed erschienen und stiegen über einen brennenden Holzklotz, um sich ihm anzuschließen. Oh, Gott sei Dank, meine letzten Verbündeten.

„Ahhh, meine Freunde", sagte Scar erleichtert, dass es sie waren und nicht Simba vor ihnen.

„Freunde?", lachte Shenzi. „Hatte er nicht eben noch gesagt, wir wären die Feinde?"

„Ja, so hab ich's auch verstanden", stimmte Banzai ihr zu. Sie hatten ihn gehört! Oh nein…

„Ed?", fragten beide den begriffsstutzigen Hund am Ende. Als Antwort lachte Ed Scar bedrohlich an und leckte seine Lippen. Aus den Schatten kamen mehr Hyänen, deren Augen im flackernden Licht des Feuers glänzten.

„Nein. Nicht doch. Lasst es mich erklären!" Scar versuchte verzweifelt ihnen das auszureden, aber sie kamen näher und näher und ihr gackerndes Lachen wurde lauter.

„Nein. Ich meinte doch nicht… NEIN!" Die Hyänen divergierten (A/N: Divergieren? Ich bin mit dem Wort nicht ganz klar gekommen) ihn in einer hungrigen Horde. Mehrere Spitzen von Zähnen schlugen sich in seinen Pelz und zwangen ihn zu Boden. Scar fühlte wie seine Haut geschnitten und zerrissen von hundert paar gelber Zähne wurde. Unvorstellbarer Schmerz überschwemmte Scar. Er schrie und begann um sich zu schlagen und zu beißen, aber es waren einfach zu viele.

„Wir sagten dir, dass du niemandem davon erzählen darfst!" Shenzis Stimme kam irgendwo her, ein grausames Lachen von einem Engel des Todes. Scar knurrte und begann mit neuer Kraft zurückzukämpfen Aber es war sinnlos. Scar wusste das, aber es hielt ihn nicht davon ab es weiter zu versuchen. Die Hitze der Flammen war unerträglich. Die Flammen kamen näher und näher. Plötzlich explodierte die Welt.

Blendendes weißes Licht schlug noch nicht einmal zehn Schwanzlängen von Scar entfernt ein. Das Geräusch von einer Millionen Bäumen, die auseinander gerissen wurden, konnte man nicht mit dem vergleichen, was jetzt geschah. Scar konnte weder etwas hören, noch sehen, außer dem Blitz, als er auf ihn eindrosch. Gestalten stürzten auf ihn ein, er schlug sie noch nicht einmal mehr weg. Etwas Feuchtes lief Scars Rücken herunter. War das Blut? Als das Licht verschwand blinzelte Scar wütend und versuchte seine Sicht zu schärfen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich plötzlich sehr schwer an. Scars Ohren klingelten immer noch, als sein Sehvermögen langsam zurückkam.

Die Hyänen waren verschwunden. Er war alleine mit etwas verkohltem und schwarzen. Er schnüffelte vorsichtig daran, da der Geruchsinn anscheinend der einzigste Sinn war, der noch funktionierte. Das schwarze Chaos roch nach verbranntem Fell und Fleisch. Mit Entsetzen erkannte er, dass die zehn schwarzen Gestallten Hyänen waren, die vom Blitz getroffen worden waren oder in den Flammen verbrannt waren. Mehr Feuchtigkeit rann in Scars müde Augen. Es war kein Blut. Es war Regen. Das Gewitter war endlich zu Ende und Sturzbäche von Wasser stürzten in die Flammen. Dampf stieg vom erloschenen Feuer au und hinderte es daran erneut auszubrechen.

Scars ramponierter Körper wollte aufgeben, stoppen und nie mehr aufstehen. Er wollte fast sich der Versuchung hingeben, aber dann hätte Simba gewonnen. Langsam, wie eine Schildkröte setzte Scar eine Pfote vor die andere. Er wankte vom emporragenden Felsen fort, ohne klares Bild davon, wohin er ging. Nur mit dem einzigen logischen Gedanken, der in Scars phantasierenden Gedanken war, dass er von dort weg musste. Blut tropfte aus seinen Wunden und beschmutzte sein Fell. Der Regen wusch das Blut in den trockenen Boden und hinterließ eine sehr schwache Spur, die bald vom Regen komplett weggewaschen sein würde. Scars Atem kam nur stoßweise. Seine Lungen konnten nicht mehr weiter arbeiten. Alles, was er wusste war, dass er weitergehen musste. Die Zeit verlor jede Bedeutung für ihn, also hätten Minuten, Stunden oder Sekunden vergangen sein können, als er endlich einen Felsen mit einem Vorsprung sah. Er hinkte darauf zu, er brauchte eine Pause. Sein Körper brach zusammen, als er fast darunter war. Süße Erleichterung füllte seine schmerzenden Muskeln, als er endlich stoppte. Es gab so viele Qualen in der Welt. Wäre es wirklich so schlimm, wenn er sie verlassen würde? Sollte er der Dunkelheit erlauben in die Ecken seiner Gedanken zu kriechen, um ihn zu bekommen? Wenn er das tun würde, gäbe es keinen Schmerz mehr, keinen Verlust, einfach nur nichts. Die Idee führte ihn mehr in Versuchung, als nichts in der Welt. Er hätte es auch zugelassen, wenn da nicht dieses Geräusch gewesen wäre, das in seine Ohren stach. Ein triumphierendes Brüllen schallte über das Geweihte Land. Scars letzter bewusster Gedanke war, dass Simba keine Ahnung hatte worauf er sich einließ. Scars Gedanken fokussierten sich für einen kurzen Moment auf Zira. Lass sie in Sicherheit sein… dann glitt Scar in Bewusstlosigkeit.

* * *

Mein Besonderer Dank gilt pokedoom97, die die Autorin dieser Geschichte ist und mir erlaubt hat diese zu übersetzten.

* * *

_Auch wenn ich die Geschichte "nur" übersetzt habe würde ich mich über ein oder zwei kleine Reviews mit Kritik oder mit Lob freuen ;)_

_LG_

_SevMine_


	4. Chapter 4

_Nuka_

Mutter hatte ihm gesagt, dass er nicht nach draußen gehen sollte, aber seine Neugier siegte. Er wollte wissen, wo Papa hingegangen war. Er trottete das erste Mal seit Tagen aus der Höhle und blickte sich neugierig um. Etwas Rotes und heißes schimmerte über den Felsen. Seine Mutter hatte es Feuer genannt. Er schnüffelte in der Luft. Etwas Ekliges und dickes füllte seine Lungen. Rauch. Er hustete es weg und setzte den Weg fort, den sein Vater genommen hatte. Als er die Spitze erreicht hatte stoppte er verwirrt. Ein großer, gelber Löwe, den Nuka noch nie vorher gesehen hatte attackierte seinen Vater. Warum war er so gemein zu Papa? Was hatte er getan, damit der gelbe Löwe wütend auf ihn war? Nuka sah, wie sein Vater den anderen so stark schlug, dass er hart auf dem Rücken landete. Das war genauso, wie die Spiele, die er immer mit seinen Freunden spielte. Nuka sah fasziniert zu, wie sein Vater über mehr Feuer sprang, um auf dem gelben Löwen zu landen. Nuka feuerte ihn an, als er durch die Luft flog. Aber die Freude verwandelte sich in Verwirrung, als der gelbe Löwe in Papas Bauch trat und ihn über den Rand sandte. Mutter hatte _ihn_ nie das tun lassen. Der gelbe Löwe sah zu, wie der andere mit einem Jaulen des Schreckens über dem Rand verschwand. Sekunden verstrichen, dann drehte sich der Fremde von Nukas Vater weg und begann von dort wegzulaufen, ein heimliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Nuka spürte irgendwie Angst in sich aufsteigen, als sich der neue Löwe seinem Versteck näherte. Nuka flitzte schnell weg, nicht darauf achtend, ob er gesehen wurde oder nicht. Er musste jetzt einfach nur zu seiner Mutter zurück! Er rutschte zurück in seine Höhle und fand seine Mutter, die dort auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Nuka, was um Himmels Willen hast du gemacht? Der ganze Platz brennt!" Zira schlug beunruhigt mit ihrem Schwanz.

„Mama, der große, gelbe Löwe hat gerade Papa vom Felsen geschubst!", sagte Nuka mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Ziras Augen verkleinerten sich gefährlich.

„Er hat was getan?! Zeig mir wo der Löwe ist!", knurrte sie in Nukas Gesicht. Er nickte, ein wenig zu ängstlich um seine Mutter anzusehen. Nuka rannte zurück zu der Stelle, wo er den Löwen zuletzt gesehen hatte, nur um ihn leer vorzufinden. Nuka schnüffelte hoffnungsvoll herum, aber alles, was er riechen konnte war der graue Rauch des Feuers. Er drehte sich um und sah seine Mutter in die Richtung rennen, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren. Sie musste ihn gesehen haben, dachte Nuka, als er sie weggehen sah. Er wollte ihr schon folgen, als ein Schrei von der steinigen Klippenwand zurückgeworfen wurde. Das war Papa! Nuka rannte zum Rand und sah nach unten. Fast dreißig Hyänen drängten sich um etwas braunes, bissen und rissen daran. Aber… das war doch hundertprozentig Papas Stimme gewesen, die er gehört hatte… wo war er? Eine kleine Lücke im Kampf erlaubte es Nuka einen kurzen Blick auf eine seidige, schwarze Mähne zu erhaschen. Nukas Augen weiteten sich vor Angst. Das dort unten _war_ Papa. Aber… sie taten ihm weh!

„Papa?", schrie Nuka nach unten zu der Masse aus sich bewegendem Fell. Scar konnte die Schreie seines Sohnes über das Bellen und Knurren nicht hören. Nuka begann den Felsvorsprung herunter zu klettern, in seinem Kopf tobte ein Wirbelwind der Gefühle. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er nach unten gehen? Sollte er mit Mutter gehen? Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte explodierte weißes Licht in seinem Blickfeld. Das Geräusch von einer Million Felsen, die über Nuka fielen und zerbrachen, schlug ihn mit purer Gewalt zurück. Die Wand aus Geräuschen und Licht brüllte in Nukas Ohren, zehnmal lauter als alles, was er je in seinem Leben gefühlte hatte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er kurz davor zu explodieren. Dann blieb einfach alles stehen. Kein Geräusch, keine Bewegung, nur er und die abklingende weiße Sicht. Nuka stolperte rückwärts, versuchte der Blindheit zu entfliehen und fühlte, wie der Felsen unter seinen Pfoten bröckelte und nachgab. Mit einem kurzen Schrei fiel er. Nuka konnte nicht sehen, wohin er fiel; seine Sicht war immer noch weiß und er sah den Felsen erst als es zu spät war. Nuka fühlte einen scharfen Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf, bevor die Welt um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

* * *

Das erste, was Nuka wahrnahm war das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Hinterkopf. _Owww, was ist passiert?_ Erinnerungen fluteten in Nukas Gedanken zurück wie ein Hurrikan aus Informationen. Wo ist Papa! Nuka schlug die Augen auf. Er hatte schon erwartet blind zu sein, dass er, wenn er seine Augen öffnete sie leer sein würden, aber eigentlich musste er nur das grelle Licht des sterbenden Feuers wegblinzeln, das in seinen Augen brannte. Er passte langsam seine Augen an und wünschte dann, dass er es nicht getan hätte. Was er sah ließ sein Herz stehen bleiben. Schwarze, verkohlte Gestalten übersäten den Boden. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch füllte Nukas Lungen. Die verglühende Kohle um ihn sandte Hitze aus und Regen bespritzte sein Fell. Schwarze Flüsse aus Ruß rannten aus jeder verbrannten Spalte im Boden und hefteten sich an Nukas Pelz, wie Kleber. Der ganze Platz stank nach Tod. Der widerliche Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch war genug, um Nuka sich schwach und angeekelt zu fühlen. Aber nichts davon ließ sein Herz endgültig stehen bleiben.

Eine Gestalt, viel zu groß, um nur eine Hyäne zu sein lag ungefähr drei Schwanzlängen von ihm entfernt. Die geschwärzte Masse glomm immer noch, obwohl es regnete. Nuka lief langsam darauf zu und versuchte sich zu sagen, dass er es sich nur einbildete. Er schwebte zitternd über das Ding. Nein, nicht einmal er könnte sich so etwas vorstellen. Schwarzes Haar. Bekanntes schwarzes, seidiges Haar. Haar, das er besser kannte, als sein eigenes, das von der knusprigen Gestalt abstand. Ungefähr dort, wo der Kopf sein könnte. Nuka kämpfte gegen den Dran an, das zu tun, daran zu riechen. Durch das Brennen und Streben stach etwas heraus. Der Geruch seines Vaters.

Nukas Körper wurde kalt. Die Welt schien sich zu verdunkeln. So stark, dass alles, was Nuka sehen konnte die verglühenden Asche und die Shilouette vom Körper seines Vaters davor war. Da war kein Geräusch; alles wurde vom Blut, das in seinen Ohren rauschte überdeckt. Nein… das konnte nicht passieren. Wie um ihm zu beweisen, dass es echt war, streckte Nuka eine Pfote aus, um den geschwärzten Körper zu berühren. Die Stelle, die er berührte gab nach, verwandelte sich in schwarzen Staub, der sich an sein Fell klammerte. Ein grauenerregender Schrei erfüllte die Luft um ihn. Nuka sprang wegen dem Geräusch. Nach ein paar langen Sekunden wurde Nuka klar, dass die Schreie von ihm kamen. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es von denselben Zähnen und Krallen auseinander gerissen werden, die die Hyänen gegen seinen Vater verwendet hatten. Er konnte sie fast sehen, wie sie seine Seele zerrissen, sie verschlangen und dann ausspuckten. Sein Vater war tot. Sein Vater war Zentimeter von ihm entfernt verbrannt. Nuka fühlte etwas Nasses, das über sein Gesicht lief. Er musste hier weg. Jetzt.

Alle bewussten Gedanken hatten Nuka verlassen, als er zurückstolperte und verzweifelt versuchte von dem-dem-DING wegzukommen. Er schrie, als er über etwas Hartes stolperte. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landete er auf einem anderen Ding und fiel genau genommen _durch_ es. Das schwarze Ding knackte unter Nuka, fiel in sich zusammen und bedeckte Nuka mit Stücken von hartem, schwarzem Fleisch. Scharfe Knochen aus dem Brustkorb in dem er jetzt saß bohrten sich in seine Flanke. Nuka schrie und kletterte aus dem Brustkorb der Hyäne. Nuka zitterte, als er nach unten in das schwarze Gesicht der toten Hyäne sah. Obwohl er auf das vom Feuer böse zugerichtete Biest hinuntersah fühlte Nuka, wie sich etwas in seinem Kopf veränderte. Die Hyäne, alle diese Hyänen, sie… sie… hatten das verdient. Sie waren gemein und rücksichtslos und grausam gewesen, nicht nur zu ihm, aber zu seiner Mutter auch. Sei hatten die Löwen angegriffen, ihr Zuhause zerstört und seinen Vater verraten. Diese Kreaturen hatten seinen Vater angegriffen und getötet.

Eine eigenartige Schwärze begann sich in Nukas hintersten Gedanken auszubreiten. Es klammerte sich an die Ränder seiner Gedanken, seiner Ideen und jedem seiner Atemzüge. Diese klebrige Schwärze fühlte sich fremd und fehl am Platz in Nukas Gehirn an, bis jetzt. Ein krankes Vergnügen stieg davon auf. Was auch immer dieses Ding war, dort war kein Schmerz, kein Leid, nur dieses seltsame Gefühl von unerklärbarer Güte. Diese Hyänen verdienten es zu sterben. Er sah zu der Leiche seines Vaters zurück und fühlte, wie seine Lippen zitterten. Jeder, der dich verraten hat, verdient es zu sterben, Vater. Ein schwaches Jaulen durchbrach die Stille, die über Nuka gelegen hatte. Seine Ohren stellten sich auch, als er das Geräusch wieder hörte.

Nuka ließ seine Pfoten ihn zum Geräusch bringen. Er folgte dem Jammern, bis er auf die Quelle traf. Auf dem Boden unter ihm war eine Hyäne. Eine schluchzende, braune Kreatur, die versuchte auf ihre Beine zu kommen. Seine Beine wackelten, als er versuchte zu stehen, begannen zu schwanken und brachen dann mit einem Jaulen zusammen. Nuka sah mit Verachtung auf den Köter herunter. Mehr Dunkelheit begann sich an seine Gedanken zu heften. Das Ding sah nach oben und entdeckte ihn.

„Oh, dem Himmel sei Dank, du bist nur ein Junges. Hey, hilfst du mir hier mal Kumpel?", sagte die Hyäne erleichtert. Nuka erkannte die Stimme des Hundes.

„Ich kenne dich", sagte er leer und gefühllos.

„Hey, ich glaube, dass ich dich hier schon mal gesehen hab'. Bist du nicht Scars Kind?", fragte die Hyäne.

„SAG NICHT SEINEN NAMEN, KÖTER!", knurrte Nuka die Kreatur an. „Du bist es nicht wert seinen Namen zu sagen, Banzai!"

„Hey, hey, beruhig dich Kleiner. Wir sind hier alle Freunde, richtig?" Banzai begann von Nuka zurückzuschrecken.

„Ist es das, was du meinem Vater gesagt hast? Dass er dein Freund war? Hast du das gesagt bevor oder nachdem du ihn getötet hattest?" Nuka spie die erbärmlichen Entschuldigungen für das Tier aus, als er näher und näher auf ihn zuging.

„G-G-G-Getötet? I-Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst", log die Hyäne. Das war der schwächste Versuch zu lügen, den Nuka jemals in seinem ganzen Leben gehört hatte und er war fast ein Jugendlicher. Nuka hatte genug gesehen um zu wissen, dass der einzige Grund, warum sein Vater besiegt worden war, weil er zuviel gesagt hatte. Anstatt zu kämpfen hatte er versucht zu täuschen und sich irgendwie daraus zu winden. Nicht Nuka. Nuka fuhr seine Krallen aus und wartete auf den richtigen Moment.

„Ich verspreche dir Kleiner, dass ich nichts mit irgendetwas davon zu tun hatte. Ich war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Bitte glaube mir Kleiner, ich will dir nichts tun, wirklich überhaupt nichts, äh, wenn du mir nur helfen würdest-" Banzai würde nie seine Verteidigung beenden. Die Sekunde in der die Kehle der Hyäne ungeschützt war musste Nuka zuschlagen. Mit einem Jaulen schlug Nuka seine Krallen tief in das weiche Gewebe vom Nacken des Hundes. Banzai heulte vor Schmerzen und Überraschung auf, als Nuka begann seine Krallen über jeden Flecken Fell, den er finden konnte zu kratzen. Nuka schmeckte warmes, salziges Blut, das in seinem Mund lief, als er fester zubiss. Nuka fühlte eine kräftige Pfote, die in seine Seite traf. Die Wucht davon war fast so stark, um Nuka nach hinten zu schleudern. Mit einem Knurren biss er wieder zu und fühlte wie seine Zähne Banzais Luftröhre trafen. Der Schrei der Hyäne verwandelte sich schnell in ein Gurgeln, als das Blut und Leben au seinem Körper floss. Doch das war nicht genug für den harten Nuka. Sich durch die klebrige Dunkelheit führen lassend, schlug Nuka eine Kralle tief in die Brust der sterbenden Kreatur. Der braune Hund jaulte vor Schmerzen, als er sie tiefer drückte. Blut schoss aus dem Loch in der Brust des Hundes heraus und bedeckte Nuka.

„Das… bringt… deinen Vater… auch… nicht… zurück… Kind…", keuchte Banzai. Ein dunkles Vergnügen erfüllte Nuka, als er sich nach vorne beugte und in das Ohr des wertlosen Köters flüsterte.

„Ich tue das nicht nur für ihn… Ich tue das für mich." Nuka drehte seine Kralle tiefer in das Herz der Kreatur. Es jaulte schwach vor Schmerzen und dann hatte es nicht länger die Kraft um das weiter zu machen. Es begann einfach leise zu weinen, als sein Leben verebbte. Nuka war nicht glücklich. Die Kreatur hatte noch nicht genug gelitten für das, was es getan hatte; es verdiente nichts weniger, als den qualvollsten Tod, den man sich nur vorstellen kann. Aber es war zu spät. Banzai bewegte sich nicht länger, sein Weinen hatte aufgehört. Er war tot.

Nuka starrte nach unten auf den Körper. Er wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Er hatte gerade jemanden getötet. Sicher, die Hyäne war ein mordgieriger Köter gewesen, aber als er ihn getötet hatte… war Nuka doch auch zu einem Mörder geworden? Die seltsame Dunkelheit breitete sich wieder über seinen Gedanken aus. Nein. Er war kein Mörder. Er hatte eine große Gerechtigkeit bewirkt. Nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für alle Löwen. Er hatte einen großen Fehler wieder gut gemacht, nicht gemordet.

Nukas Lippen kräuselten sich nach hinten, als ihm ein kleines Lachen entschlüpfte. Er erlaubte dem Wahnsinn herauszukommen, anstatt ihn auflauern zu lassen. Er ließ es ihn führen, ihn verzehren, die Kontrolle über ihn ergreifen. Ein Stück glühender Asche war in Banzais schlaffen Fell gelandet. Mit einem kleinen Funken begann der wertlose Körper zu brennen, wie ein toter Hund. Der Wahnsinn sagte Nuka, dass er lachen sollte. Also tat Nuka das.

Ein hysterisches Lachen begann aus Nuka auszubrechen. Er hatte das getan! Das Feuer verfärbte den Leichnam schwarz und hart, wie die anderen Körper, die um Nuka herum lagen. Er lachte sie aus. Die Zeit hatte aufgehört zu existieren. Er hätte dort nur für Sekunden gestanden haben können oder vielleicht auch für Stunden, als er Stimmen hörte. Der Wahnsinn wollte es ignorieren und weiter über Nuka bestimmen. Er hätte es vielleicht so passieren lassen, wenn er nicht die Stimme als die seiner Mutter erkannt hätte.

„Scar? Nuka? Wo seid ihr?", hallte die besorgte Stimme seiner Mutter über die kargen Felsen. Nuka drängte die Dunkelheit, den Wahnsinn, weit zurück in die Ecke seiner Gedanken. Plötzlich fühlte er sich ängstlich. Ohne den Wahnsinn fühlte er sich plötzlich allein und unbedeutend. Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass diese dunkle, klebrige Masse an seinem Fell wie Schlamm an ihm hing, nur dass es rot war. Seine Mutter war gekommen, nur um ihren Sohn zu finden, bedeckt mit Blut, über einem toten Körper stehend.

„Nuka, Gott sei dank. Ich hatte schon überall nach dir gesucht! Hast du deinen Vater irgendwo gesehen… Nuka? Was zur Hölle ist mit dir passiert?!" Nukas Mutter eilte zu ihm und begann fieberhaft an ihm zu schnüffeln, ob er eine Wunde habe.

„Mir geht es gut Mutter… das ist nicht mein Blut." Nuka blinzelte in ihr verwirrtes Gesicht.

„Also was ist dann…" Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die verkohlten Überreste von dem Verräter.

„Oh mein… Was zur… Du weißt es. Ich werde dich später danach fragen. Wo ist Sca… Ich meine, dein Vater. Hast du ihn bis jetzt irgendwo gesehen? Ich habe gesucht und gesucht, aber ihn nicht gefunden." Zira hörte auf ihrem Sohn ins Gesicht zu sehen. Nuka bemerkte, dass er ausdruckslos seine Mutter ansah. Er wusste nicht mehr, was die richtige Reaktion war, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sollte er weinen oder schreien? Oder war das auch richtig? Langsam ließ er seinen Blick zu dem schwarzen Chaos hinter ihr wandern. Seine Mutter folgte seinem Blick. Für ein paar Sekunden standen sie einfach nur komplett still da. Zira starrte verständnislos auf das Ding, das einmal ihr Gefährte gewesen war, als würde es nicht existieren. Dann war die Stille beendet.

„Nein… NEIN!" Ziras Stimme wurde lauter, als sie auf den geschwärzten Leichnam zurannte. Nuka folgte ihr langsam im Schneckentempo.

„Scar bitte nicht, bitte! Das bist du nicht, bitte, das bist du nicht! Oh Gott, nein Scar!", schluchzte Nukas Mutter wieder und wieder. Nuka musste seine Augen schließen; die Szene war zu schwer für ihn, um sie mit anzusehen. Er hasste es Mutter weinen zu sehen. Abermals öffnete sich wieder dieser schwarze Kern in ihm. Wie konnte es dieser schwarze Dreck wagen seine Mutter zum weinen zu bringen?

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen!", knurrte Zira. Ihre roten Augen waren fast wie ein Spiegel, der zeigte, was in Nukas Innerem vorging.

„Meinst du die Hyänen?", knurrte Nuka.

„Nein." Sie zitterte. Ein triumphiertes Gebrüll schallte über den Himmel, so laut wie der Blitz vorher. Nuka blickte nach oben und sah eine goldene Figur von einem Löwen, die sich oben auf dem Gipfel vom Königsfelsen niedergelassen hatte.

„Ich meine… _ihn_… Simba." Ziras Gesicht war eine Maske aus purem Hass, als sie den goldenen Löwen anstarrte. Simba? Das musste der Löwe sein, der seinen Vater über den Rand geschubst hatte. Nuka blickte wieder zurück zur Figur, gerade rechtzeitig, um den Chor der Löwinnen zu hören, die ihn unterstützten.

„Ich werde ihn dafür dran bekommen! Ich schwöre, ich werde ihn töten! Ich verspreche dir Scar, dass ich ihn leiden lassen werde." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in der verkohlten Leiche. Nuka schmiegte sich an die Seite seiner Mutter, um sie ein wenig zu trösten. Wenn es wirklich dieser Simba Löwe war, der Mutter aufgeregt hatte, dann musste es wirklich _seine_ Schuld gewesen sein, dass sein Vater gestorben war und nicht nur die der Hyänen. Nun, wenn Mutter ihn leiden lassen wollte, dann würde er ihr helfen. Er würde seiner Mutter immer helfen. Nuka fühlte sich seltsam, irgendwie innerlich leer. Es war, als würde ihm jetzt physisch ein Teil von ihm fehlen. Der alte Nuka war verschwunden, aber was hatte ihn ersetzt?

* * *

Die zwei Löwen trauerten lange in die Nacht hinein, bis sie von den anderen gefunden wurden. Nuka folgte ihnen ohne zu fragen, warum sie Zira vom vermeintlichen Körper wegschaffen mussten. Beide verbrachten die Nacht geschockt, keiner von beiden wusste, dass all das nutzlos war. Weil das was sie gesehen hatten nicht Scars Körper gewesen war. Es war nicht einmal ein Löwe gewesen. Ihre beiden Augen waren zu vernebelt von der Trauer, um zu realisieren, dass es zwei Hyänen Skelette waren, die an der Spitze zusammengeschmolzen waren. Beide mit Scars Haar in ihren Mündern.

* * *

Mein Besonderer Dank gilt pokedoom97, die die Autorin dieser Geschichte ist und mir erlaubt hat diese zu übersetzten.


End file.
